The invention relates to machines/lines which, starting with empty packaging tubes, process these in the machine, including filling and sealing them, and output the tubes from the machine with high productivity/capacity.
More precisely, the invention relates to a feeder intended to constitute a principal component in such a high-production machine.
A number of different concepts have been proposed to increase the number of tubes produced per unit of time in a tube-filling line.
In practice, intermittently operating lines have for many years formed the basis for tube handling. Such lines are operationally reliable and can, within certain limits, be converted relatively easily to the actual requirements regarding production volumes, type of sealing, tube dimension, etc.
An advantageous type of intermittently operating machine is based on the principle of the continuous conveyor with two straight sections. Stations for processing the tubes are arranged along one straight section, and the other straight section is used for introducing empty tubes and in certain cases also for discharging filled tubes. The method of working, and the control, of the working tools in the processing stations can be arranged comparatively simply along a straight path. It is possible, for example, to freely adapt the length of the straight path so that a number of identical stations can simultaneously execute the same type of operation on a number of tubes, for example for sealing them. Such extension of the straight section and the provision of multiple stations increase the production volume.
Of course, the production volume per unit of time is also raised by increasing the speed of advance of the conveyor. However, this cannot be increased without restriction since the necessary time for processing in different stations imposes a limit. In addition, there are limits to what the arrangement will tolerate in terms of acceleration and deceleration.
A number of different concepts have been proposed in which, while retaining a partly intermittent operation of a tube-handling line, it has been attempted to increase the number of tubes produced per unit of time.
In such a concept, a continuously operating filling station has been chosen and this has been separated from the stations which are needed for subsequent processing of filled tubes. A traditional, intermittently operating conveyor has been used to convey the tubes to the subsequent processing stations once the tubes have been filled in the filler which is independent of the conveyor.
In this combination of continuous and intermittent operation, it has been proposed to use programmable robots on the one hand between the magazine for empty tubes and the filler, and on the other hand between the filler and the conveyor to the processing stations.
A problem in this context is that it has not been possible to find a simple, adaptable solution to the problem of transferring the tubes between magazine, filler and conveyor.
Also used as transfer arrangements/feeders in connection with tube fillers, especially for transferring empty tubes from a magazine to a conveyor, are feeders which operate on the principle of collecting a number of tubes from a magazine, placing these tubes on an arrangement, usually a conveyor, in order to separate the tubes, after which further arrangements are needed for turning the tubes through 90xc2x0 so that these, with the correct mutual spacing, can finally be pressed down into holders on the conveyor in the actual tube-filling machine. In terms of their construction, the known feeders thus remain to a large extent tied to the machine, and there is very limited possibility of introducing such a feeder into an environment other than the one for which it was constructed.
The object of the invention is to develop the robot concept in tube-handling lines and to provide an arrangement for a robot which makes available a tube feeder of high capacity and easy adaptability to the requirements set in terms of production volume and production line design.
The object of the present invention is achieved by providing a feeder for a tube-filling machine including a sequence of stations located along a continuous conveyor having a plurality of tube holders. The sequence of stations may be adapted for filling and sealing empty packing tubes. Additionally, at least one robot device having an arm may be provided with the assembly in order to transfer the tubes between various locations.
Advantageous developments of the invention are set out in the dependent claims.